La ley de la retribución
center thumb|300px|The Law of Retribution splash screen. The Law of Retribution is the first misión de Juicio available in WARFRAME added in ; where the Tenno pursue Consejero Vay Hek's location in order to defeat him and end his reign against the Tenno once and for all. This Trial is significantly more difficult and complex than the rest of the mission types, as they feature unique mechanics, special mission modifiers and obstacles not found anywhere else. Its blueprint is available in the Mercado for . This mission requires a minimum of four players and a maximum of eight players to play. The trial is leveled 70-80, located on Tierra and is separated into three stages: Sabotaje, Usurpación and Asesinato missions respectively, each with their own respective challenges, obstacles and puzzles. The Pesadilla version of this Trial is available. The records of the best completion time of this Trial can be seen here, and its Nightmare version here. Access right|thumb|300px|Screen of The Law of Retribution as seen from the Mercado. Players can access The Law of Retribution by crafting keys from their respective blueprints. The associated keys are one-time use and are consumed if players succeed, fail or abort the mission. The blueprints are reusable. Llave Pesadilla Esta es una llave para el Modo Pesadilla de La ley de la retribución, featuring more complexity and difficulty for endgame players. This mission can be initiated from Tierra. Mission Overview Stage 1: Tritium Sabotage The first stage transports players into a Bosque Grineer. The objective is to destroy all four Inyectores de toxina present. From the initial spawn point, the players will encounter a door with two sets of pressure pads. These doors require two players to step on two different pressure pads to open them and will be a common obstacle throughout the entire Trial. After passing through these doors for the first time, the players will encounter poisonous gas flooding the map, which will constantly damage the players with damage. Additionally, they will gradually lose contact with the Lotus due to the said gas interfering with external connection. right|thumb|200px|A Tritium Stabilizer with the two associated consoles. The objective is to destroy all four Inyectores de toxina. This can be done by detonating a charged Tritium Battery, which can be obtained from a Tritium Stabilizer by Pirateo the two respective Grineer Consoles. Once dispensed, players can charge the battery by carrying it, doing so will drain the carrier's energy by 25s-1 and prevent the use of Warframe abilities. If the carrier runs out of energy or enters bleedout, the battery will automatically drop and explode if not picked up in time. If dropped, the battery cannot be picked up by someone who has already held that battery before. Once charged, carry with care as the battery can also explode if it experiences too much rough movement, like sprinting or bullet jumping. thumb|left|150px|A [[Inyector de toxina connected to pipelines which leads to their associated consoles.]] There are four Inyectores de toxina covered in separate protection fields. Detonating the bomb will have no effect if said field is still active, but it can be temporarily disabled by Pirateo four different consoles connected to the injector via orange pipeline cables. Note that taking too long to detonate the bomb will reactivate the protection field. After destroying all four, the stage will be completed and will end. The players are then transferred to the next stage. Nightmare: # The pressure pads will gradually drain the player's energy by 10s-1, but running out of energy will not deactivate the pads. # Los Drones Disruptores are deployed across the enemy ranks, deploying nullifying field which disables Warframe abilities. Note drone's field does not obstruct gunfire and can be shot through. # When Pirateo, players are only allowed to make up to three mistakes. Making the third will abort the hacking process and damage the players with fatal damage. In addition, Cifrador uses are disabled. # All consoles can only be temporarily hacked. Taking too long will deactivate said consoles. # The gas is much stronger and will drain players' health much faster. # Fully-charged Tritium bombs will explode much more violently in a far greater radius. Stage 2: Infiltration Mission The second stage transports the players into a Astillero Grineer. The objective is to infiltrate into the heart of the Grineer Military to uncover Consejero Vay Hek's location. Stage 2.1: Decode Security System (Puzzle) From the initial spawn point, the players will encounter a large gate with a giant monitor, which is connected to eight large pressure pads each plastered with large Grineer label in front of it. This gate requires all present players to step on said pressure pads in a certain order to open them. Players can learn the order of the pads by hacking one of the Grineer consoles spread across the area (see map for exact location). Hacking said console will display a Grineer label on the giant monitor, and simply stepping on the pad corresponding to the displayed symbol will advance the unlocking process. Be warned that if players make a mistake by either stepping off their pad or stepping the wrong pad, the lock will reboot and all players on their pads will be lethally damaged with damage. Nightmare: # The pressure pads will gradually drain the player's energy by 10s-1, running out of energy however won't deactivate the pads. # Los Drones Disruptores are deployed across the enemy ranks, deploying nullifying field which disables Warframe abilities. Note drone's field does not obstruct gunfire and can be shot through. # When Pirateo, players are only allowed to make up to three mistakes. Making a third will abort the hacking process and damage the players with fatal damage, it is possible to survive with the use of damage reduction skills. In addition, Cifrador uses are disabled. Stage 2.2: Hijacking Fomorian Core After progressing, players will be faced with a Usurpación mission with a twist. Players are required to transport a Núcleo Fomorian to the extraction point to progress. Be wary that some of the railings are hazardous and can damage the core (by ~1000 hitpoints) on contact, the core will only take damage one time per contact and be stopped in-place on electrified rail. Players can deactivate the hazard by stepping on up to three different pressure pads, refer to map for exact locations. If the core touches a rail, all players on pads must get off and back on again, the core will move backwards off the rail and can be pushed forward again. Be warned that Los tres Grustrag will spawn in the final room. Nightmare: # The pressure pads will gradually drain the player's energy by 10s-1, running out of energy however won't deactivate the pads. # Los Drones Disruptores are deployed across the enemy ranks, deploying nullifying field which disables Warframe abilities. Note drone's field does not obstruct gunfire and can be shot through. Drones are actually vulnerable to most Warframe abilities including Energy Vampire and Molecular Prime, but not Radial Blind # When Pirateo, players are only allowed to make up to three mistakes. Making a third will abort the hacking process and damage the players with fatal damage, it is possible to survive with the use of damage reduction skills. In addition, Cifrador uses are disabled. # Hazardous railings deal 4x the normal damage (~4000 hitpoints), allowing for at maximum 2 mistakes. # Proximity mines are placed across the railing, dealing 800 points of damage to the core if they are not destroyed beforehand. # Hijack doors are terminal-locked and up to two consoles must be hacked to open the gate. Successfully hacking a console will lock the core in place until the door is open, pay attention to the position of the core, otherwise it could be locked on top of the electrified rail. It best to hack after the core has passed the hazard, or simply when the core is up against the door. Stage 3: Vay Hek Assassination The third and final stage transports players into a Asentamiento Grineer. The objective is to confront and defeat Consejero Vay Hek. The map provided below only illustrates the boss room as the tiles before are generated randomly. The mission directly leads players to a boss room, where they will encounter Consejero Vay Hek inserting himself into his Terra Frame. The boss will be covered in protection field and directly attacking him will not have any effect, but it can be deactivated by destroying all five power plants powering the protective field. Said power plants can be destroyed by detonating a charged Tritium Battery inside it, which can be obtained from random mob spawn (marked in HUD). Once obtained, the battery can be charged the same way the players do in stage 1 - Albeit with a drain rate much faster (50s-1), the battery charges 5% per tick and thus requires 500 energy to charge fully. Note that each power plants are locked by two pressure pads spread all across the map (see map for exact location), players can quickly find their respective pads by either following the pipeline cables connected to the door or match the corresponding plant labels with the pressure pad. Be warned that the battery sometimes destabilizes immediately at 100%, beginning its countdown, it is best to stand inside the power plant as the battery finishes charging so it can be thrown in quickly. Rinse and repeat until all five buildings are destroyed and defeat the boss. Be wary that the enemy mobs can activate a Grineer console that will charge the Balor Fomorian's weapon, and can be sped up multiplicatively if more consoles are hacked. If the Fomorian fires, it will annihilate the entire squad and extinguish the flames on the power plant, restarting the boss' protective field. Players can prevent this by defeating Vay Hek before it fires or by guarding the respective consoles (check map for exact location). Once he is defeated, Consejero Vay Hek will be forced to escape the Tenno and the trial will be considered complete. If this is the player's first completion, the Lotus will award them a Emblema Sekhara Sevati badge. An alternate ending can be achieved by defeating Consejero Vay Hek in Modo Pesadilla--Wherein a cutscene plays, depicting the Tenno gazing over Consejero Vay Hek's broken down Terra Frame before promptly leaving the battlefield. If this is the player's first completion of the Modo Pesadilla, the Lotus will award them an Aseron Sekhara badge. Nightmare: # The pressure pads will gradually drain the player's energy by 10s-1, running out of energy however won't deactivate the pads. # Los Drones Disruptores are deployed across the enemy ranks, deploying nullifying field which disables Warframe abilities. Note drone's field does not obstruct gunfire and can be shot through. # Consejero Vay Hek replaces his Drones de Propaganda y fires Drones Disruptores instead. # Modo Pesadilla relocates all the consoles elsewhere on the borders of the tileset, see map for exact location. # If the Fomorian is allowed to open fire in Modo Pesadilla, the mission instantly fails. Recompensas thumb|250px|Sevhati Sekhara badge, awarded upon first completion de Juicio. Las recompensas por completar la prueba son las siguientes *Un * créditos **Etapa 1 - Créditos **Etapa 2 - Créditos **Etapa 3 - Créditos *Emblema Sekhara Sevati - al completar la primera prueba. Recompensas Pesadilla thumb|250px|Aseron Sekhara badge, awarded upon first completion del Juicio Pesadilla. *Un Raro *Posibilidad de un Rare Resource Blueprint * créditos **Etapa 1 - Créditos **Etapa 2 - Créditos **Etapa 3 - Créditos *3 mods pesadilla de doble estadística : uno premiado en cada etapa. *Emblema Aseron Sekhara: al completar la primera etapa de pesadilla. Notas * Players will automatically fail the Trial if there are less than four Tenno present in the squad (whether by quitting or exhausted revives). * Players will not be eligible for another reward until the next Daily Reset. ** The timer of the regular and nightmare trial are separate. *** As of a bug can make the eligibility countdown display (or not display) regardless of whether you have the normal raid or nightmare raid selected. This does not affect your rewards, however. ** Only affects Arcano reward, raids can be run repeatedly for créditos and rare crates. * Enemies will not scale down in difficulty with fewer players present in the mission. ** The number of buttons that are to be held down in the second stage of the trial will be adjusted to the number of players, regardless if another disconnects or reconnects on the way. * The following are the effects of certain situations including ability towards a panel: ** Being in a bleedout state while lying on a pressure panel in all stages of the trial will not deactivate the button, as long as you remain on it. Dying on a pad, however, will deactivate the button. ** Players in the Grieta can't activate buttons, and entering the rift will count as leaving a button. *** In the Decode part of Stage 2, players in the rift will not be electrocuted by the panel. ** Hydroid using Resaca while still stepping on a panel will still count as long as he does not move away from it. *Vórtice de Vauban can attract the Tritium Battery making it impossible to pick up while in the Vórtice; avoid using it near the injectors. * Los tres Grustrag have a chance to drop Brakk parts in Stage 2 upon death. * No more than two Warframes of the same type can be taken in Modo Pesadilla. **This rule cannot be circumvented by mixing prime Warframes with their non-prime counterparts. Consejos General = |-|Tritium Sabotage = |-|Infiltration Mission = |-|Vay Hek Assassination = |-|Nightmare = Errores *There's a rare bug where the tritium battery will disappear and not respawn in the Vay Hek Boss fight. It should also be noted the battery takes longer to spawn the more enemies that are in the arena. *If a player hasn't picked up a battery yet, another battery can spawn in the boss fight which will delete the previous battery already spawned. This can result in batteries dropped by enemies disappearing as someone goes to pick it up. *Using Piel de hierro before a battery explodes might cause the damage to bypass the invulnerability phase and deal direct damage rather than absorb into extra armor. *If a player enters bleedout while on a pad that isn't part of the security stage, the mechanic which the pads activate won't be affected regardless if all pads are activated. This is can be fixed by getting off all pads then getting back on them. *Taking a Agujero de gusano which has its end point placed on a pad may activate, deactivate, and then activate the pad in a really quick session. This is especially dangerous in the security stage, as this will cause a force reset of all pads. *Crouching ( ) sometimes resets a pad's activation. This bug is particularly dangerous in the Hijack stage as crouching on a pad while the core is passing through the broken rail will zap the core. *When shot down in Transference mode while hacking it is possible that the console will become unhackable. *Rarely, if enough players leave during the Vay Hek boss fight to drop the amount of players below four, instead of failing the mission Vay Hek will disappear and the mission will be a success. *Sometimes Vay Hek won't fly on top of a power plant, where he will remain in the middle of the arena until he is defeated. *Very rarely, the Fomorian strike won't deal damage to players. The power plants will still reset however. *If Vay Hek is defeated before he finishes recovering from the power plant explosion his Terra Frame will either disappear, or reappear on top of the final power plant where it will slide into the spot where he was defeated without using animations. Historia de actualizaciones *Removido los Juicios La ley de la retribución (Pesadilla incluida). **''Upon logging into Warframe, you will receive an Inbox message thanking you for your dedication to the Trials over the years and a new Invati Sekhara (if you have completed at least 1 Trial). All your items used to craft Trial keys over the years have also been refunded back to you.'' *Fixed a script crash in the Trial lobby. *Fixed instances of enemies not spawning. }} de:Das Gesetz der Vergeltung en:The Law of Retribution